Harry Potter Meets The Wizard Of Oz
by divinewhimsy
Summary: COMPLETE! V. OOC! Dorothy, Lion, Scarecrow, Tin woodman & the Witch (who came back from being melted) are at hogwarts learning magic with Harry & Co what troubles will now await them? OOCness awaits you!
1. Meet Them

****

NOTE TO READERS: This story is OCC (out of character) which means the characters in this story do not act as they normally would. This is a fun fic-which I write just for fun and my writing style is being abused since I'm not writing to my full standard. 

If you are looking for a story that is well written, it is not this story if you don't like what your reading then don't read. -I'm not stoping you.

****

I also wrote this story 3 years ago that is why it doesn't make much sense. If anything seems out of place then remember this story is for fun and is just to make you laugh. Feel free to stop reading at any time. And don't flame me telling me all this because I warned you. -Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story the people from the Land of Oz belong to L. Frank Baum and all the people at Hogwarts belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot though my brother did give me the idea.

****

Harry Potter meets the Wizard of Oz

Chapter One/Meet Them

One Saturday morning, during Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's 6th year while they were having breakfast Dumbledore entered the Great Hall slowly, while holding letter in his hand.

"New students will arrive at lunchtime today, please make them feel welcome and tomorrow we shall have the day off"

Cheers half filled the room till it was silent again. Ron then leaned over and whispered to Harry and Hermione "What was the point of that tomorrow? We already a day off, it's a Sunday..."

***

Dorothy looked out the window and watched the trees and grass rush by in burred shapes. She turned away from the window and looked at her friends Scarecrow- who was a man made of hay his only fear being fire. Tin woodman, a man made completely out of tin and his only weakness being water and Lion, a large golden creature who was king of beasts having no known fear. Lion used to be scared of everyone and everything until he went off to see the Wizard of Oz with Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tin woodman where he was given some courage.

The witch had also come back from being melted, but given the message that if she tried to hurt Dorothy would melt again.

"Please get off we are now here" a voice rang during the darkness of the train. Dorothy and everyone else stumbled around trying to gather everything together and left the train a good 5 minutes later surround by pitch-black darkness. 

They were greeted by a tall, large, bushy man carrying a lantern he led them to a giant castle with lit windows glowing in the darkness.

"Wow, Dorothy will we really become witches and wizards at this place?" asked Scarecrow.

Dorothy nodded yes. Silently yet quickly they followed the man into a big room, where an old man was talking. "And here they are: Dorothy, Scarecrow, Lion, Tin woodman and the Wicked Witch." Silence filled the room before he went on. "The Sorting hat will sort them into their houses but will learn in 6th year classes of witchcraft and wizardry."

Harry saw Hermione's jaw drop but she said nothing so he went back to hearing what Professor Dumbldore had to say.

"Now..." he went on "Let them be sorted!"

Lion went up first and stood still for the hat to be placed on its head. He was there for around 30 seconds before the hat shouted out _"Gryffindor."_

Next Scarecrow went up and just when it was on its head it the hat shouted _"Ravenclaw!"_

Tin woodman turned out to be in Huffpuff and Dorothy in Gryffindor as well. When it came to the Wicked Witch a wave of silence fell over everyone, the witch laughed a laughed that showed pure evil, took off her own hat and put on the sorting hat and sat down.

Half a hour later... _Waiting_

One hour later... _Waiting_

One hour and a half later... _Still waiting_

It took two hours before the hat finally shouted._"Gryffindor"_

Everyone looked at the Gryffindor table, the witch put her own hat on and moved toward the table. She sat near Harry, Ron and Hermione who moved away from her as far as possible. 

"Is Dumbledore mad?" asked Ron

"And why are we having these story book people at our school?" Harry remarked.

"You two shut up, and think Harry they are from the book and movie the wizard of oz."

"What's a movie?" asked Ron

Hermione didn't take much notice of Ron

"Well if we want them to go we need to..."

"But I don't want her to go" answered cutting Harry her off in mid sentence

"Don't tell me you already have crush on that girl" Said Ron his face going red from trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Ron, and Harry think how can we get them to leave?"

***

"First potions with Snape that doesn't sound to bad" said Lion to Dorothy. It was a beautiful Monday morning, which was being spoiled by the fact of having potions.

Dorothy spoke up from her thoughts "Why does the witch have to be with us it's unfair?"

"This is where potions are" Lion said taking no notice of her.

Just before class was about to start, Harry came in followed by Professor Snape coming right behind him.

"Ah Mr Potter I see you're late for class that will be 10 points off Gryffindor."

"He was not late he was just on time... You were the one that was late. How dare you say such a thing you wicked old wizard." Dorothy shouted picking up a bucket of water near by that was going to be used for today's lesson and throwing it on Snape hoping he would melt.

Snape face turned red and **_"1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 points off Gryffindor and you and Harry have detention!"_**


	2. Can it Get Worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story the people from the Land of Oz belong to L. Frank Baum and all the people at Hogwarts belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot though my brother did give me the idea.

****

Chapter Two/Can it Get Worse?

"Harry I have some bad news for you."

Harry was walking in the hall when he heard his name being called, he turned around to find Fred and George walking behind him trying to keep up with his pace. "What is it? Did you lose points as well?" Harry asked

"Well no..." Said Fred his voice sounding wobbly, Harry also found that he was shifting the weight of his body from one foot to another. He also saw that George was trying to avoid eye contact with him and was moving around nervously 

"It's just that you're not... um... your are um... just not... Seeker any more..." Fred said stuttering over his words

"WHAT?"

"Well..." George started "The witch is way better then you. Her broomstick is the best ever, I mean if you thought a Firebolt was good, you should than see her broom. She has great eye sight, her..."

**__**

"I DON'T BELIVE IT! FIRST I LOSE 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS. GET DETENION, AND NOW LOSE MY PLACE AS SEEKER." Harry said screaming at Fred and George at the top of his voice. And with that Harry stamped off with Fred, George and everyone else in the hallway staring at him.

***

"I don't believe it, why would my brothers get someone else as Seeker you are the best player." Said Ron surprised. It was dinnertime and Harry was telling Ron the best highlights of his day that Ron had missed.

"_Was _the best player" corrected Harry still mad at the fact that anyone would throw him off the team.

"And I missed it... I heard that you chucked a spasm at everyone as well and that you pushed over that guy made of tin who was rusted by water..." continued Ron excitedly 

"Can I sit here please?" Harry turned around to find him self facing Dorothy standing next to Lion who had a hand on two chairs nearby him. Harry looked at Ron who was still going on about Harry's weirdness in the corridor.

"And how you then saw that guy who is made of hay and threw a lighted match at him..."

"Why not" Harry said and was about to tell Ron to shut-up when Dorothy stoped him again. 

"Hey aren't you the guy that went crazy in the corridor today." She asked

Harry sighed "No I did not go crazy I was clearly raising a point you see..."

"Oh so it was you" Dorothy said cutting him off "Well thanks anyway for the chairs"

Dorothy sat down and looked at Lion "wait here" she said, "I'm going to talk to Scarecrow and Tin woodman first". She then stood up again and went over to the Ravenclaw table to see Scarecrow. Hermione then walked over and took Dorothy's chair and sat down looking very pale "I'm no longer the cleverest student at Hogwarts, that... that witch she knows everything she got 100 points altogether today."

"That should make up some of the points I lost" muttered Harry to himself.

Dorothy came back to the table told Lion "Scarecrow is fine he got 10 points for Ravenclaw but is upset by being called a sack of hay by everyone and also some dumb kid threw a match at him but luckly he put it out quickly."

"Hey" Harry said turning around

"What about Tin woodman?" asked Lion

"Well I found out someone named Peeves dumped a bucket of water on him and then another dumb kid knocked him over so his in the hospital wing with Ms Madam Pomfrey who is oiling his joints."

"Hey" Harry said again

"Oh, hey yourself and hey who took my chair?" Dorothy said siting down in the spot where her chair was meant but ending up crashing on the floor"

"Oops" Hermione said

***

The next morning Dumbledore came into the hall. "To the end of this year we will have a winter ball on Christmas eve there will be two balls one for the 1st years to 5th years at 3 o clock and one at 10'o clock for the 6th and 7th years. But the 6th and 7th years may go to the younger year's ball if they want. Thank-you that will be all."

The hall was full of chatter but soon turned into screams when a puff of orange smoke happened. There was the witch standing there waving her arms around weirdly _"Fly my pretties Fly."_

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Ron asked Harry looking up from his breakfast.

"I know what she's doing" screamed Hermione "She's going to set her flying winged monkeys on us to kill us all!"

"Noooooooooo I'm too young to die"

"And I still haven't given up smoking"

"Why did I have to give up drinking?"

Dumbledore sat coolly listening to these shouts while everyone else including the teachers ran around screaming their heads off yelling weird things out. "FREEZE!" yelled Dumbledore. He looked at the mess then clapped his hands "Everybody sit back at their places NOW!" Everybody moved back as quickly as they could back to their seats.

"Now as you all should know the witch might be putting on a play called the wizard of oz that was just to get you to know about it."

"THAT IS NOT A PLAY THAT IS SOMETHING I HAD TO THOUGH WITH!!!" Dorothy shouted and with that she walked out.

"Yeah and why would a witch set out her flying monkeys on us if she just wanted to try and tell us about a play?"

"Oh I don't know?" Said another "Because its stupid"

***

"First Herblogy with Professor Sprout and Slytherin, you think Harry we would be stop working with them. Ron said to Harry later that morning on their way to the class.

"Mmmm yes" Harry answered not taking his eyes away from Dorothy who was walking in front of him. Slowly he took his eyes away from Dorothy to see Ron waving his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Harry? Harry can you read me?"

"Ron stop it"

"Well you were day dreaming again when I asked you were was Hermione?"

"Um I don't know Ron, maybe right behind you" Hermione said coming up from behind them.

"Oh there you are Hermione, I didn't see you there" Ron said while Hermione rolled her eyes.

At the Green House Professor Sprout showed them a plant. "This is a cross-tree" she showed them a bush like plant with blue/green leaves and red flowers. "10 points to who knows what the red is for?"

To every body's surprise Hermione hand did not go up. Instead the witch came to the front. "The red flower is deadly to any one who touches it. It is also used in potions."

"Excellent 10 points for Gryffindor" said Professor Spout.

She was about to go on when Dumbledore's voice could be heard ringing over everyone's head "Students all come to the Great Hall. NOW!"


	3. Two Down Three to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story the people from the Land of Oz belong to L. Frank Baum and all the people at Hogwarts belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot though my brother did give me the idea.

****

Chapter Three/Two Down Three to Go

All the classes in the school gathered around in the Great Hall puzzled and anxious to see why Dumbledore had called them here. The noises in the room grew louder and louder till Dumbledore did come in. He held up his hands and hushed them all to be silent.

"Well I'm sure you want to know what I am doing to have this meeting. Well today just around 10'o clock someone thew a lighted match at scarecrow luckily it missed him but the hall burned down. And I'm sure you will be all upset to hear this but there will be no more classes for a week or two." Everyone straightaway looked at Harry

"What? I did that yesterday this is today someone else must of threw a match at him."

"Yeah but what I don't get is why doesn't Dumbledore just fix the room with magic?" And everyone left even more puzzled then before.

***

"Well did you her the news scarecrow is going home" Hermione told Ron and Harry later that day when they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That's great, how did you know?" asked Harry not really paying much attention to Hermione since he was too busy looking across the room at Dorothy.

"Well you know how scarecrow got nearly burnt, well he didn't want to stay any more and Tin woodman's going as well, he says he is tired of the water bombs."

"Two down three to go" said Ron happily and then relaxed, sinking back into his seat.

****

A/N: Sorry that chapter is so short, more coming soon.


	4. Asking Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story the people from the Land of Oz belong to L. Frank Baum and all the people at Hogwarts belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot though my brother did give me the idea.

****

Chapter Four/Asking Out

"Hey? Dorothy can I talk to you for a sec?" A voice called out from Dorothy in the Grand Hall. Dorothy turned around to end up staring straight into someone's eyes, which reminded her of _Emerald City_ in _Oz_.

"Yes?" She asked the boy, who she didn't know but she secretly kind of liked.

"You may not know me but I am Harry Potter and I wanted to know if you would like to go to the Winter Ball with me?" He was nervous she could tell but she was also glad that the guy she liked had asked her out. Well at least the guy she thought liked, now she couldn't be so sure since he had now asked her out?

"Why I would love to go with you! Well at least I think I am? Well am I?" Dorothy 

"I think you mean yes? Well I'll see you later... I guess?" Harry said going away more puzzled about her, then more in love with her.

***

The next Quidditch match seemed weird to Harry. He had tried to keep away from the students since he had lost so many points and also that he had lost his place as seeker.

It was Slytherin verse Gryffindor and for the first time in Harry's life he was not playing for his team, instead he was sitting crowd, watching and cheering (Well not really cheering he still couldn't face the fact that there was someone better then him).

The cheers grew louder as the players walked onto the pit. Malfoy was saying something to the witch and trying to get her to answer something but the witch just took out her wand and said a spell that made a ribbon appear and go round his mouth to stop him from talking.

As soon as the game had begun it ended. In less then a minute the witch had caught the snitch. The game was over and everyone was staring at the witch who was flying around on her broomstick going a bit hypo acting like she was the best ever and getting thousands of cheers all at once. While in fact the crowd was in shock and remaining silent, only a few gasps could be heard and Harry knew he would never get his place back as seeker as long as the witch was at the school and existed in his life.

***

"Hey Potter or should I say loser, I see you have lost your place as seeker" Malfoy was behind Harry at dinnertime doing his normal _torture-Harry routine._

"What do you want Malfoy" answered Harry simply trying to stop himself from aiming a punch at Malfoy in the face.

"Well Mr Famous is no loner famous" Malfoy said in a voice meaning _you deserved everything you got'_

"Sorry Malfoy but don't you mean _longer_?" Harry replied in a calm voice still trying not to punch him in the face.

Malfoy was about to reply but was stoped by the new girl. "Sorry to bother you put can you please leave that boy alone" Dorothy said in her sweet angelic voice

Malfoy looked at thinking about one thing _she is pretty hot'_ "I might if you will come to the ball with me... Baby?" he replied trying his best to put on a James Dean voice but failing badly.

Dorothy smiled a smile that could only mean one thing: _Heartache_ "I'm so sorry but I'm going with Harry here, now go before I decide that I'll set Lion on you!" Malfoy took one look at Lion before quickly leaving stumbling over his own feet.

"Um... That lion isn't going to eat me or anything is it?" Harry asked looking over at the Lion cautiously 

"Oh no he wouldn't hurt a fly, that's why he came with me to see the wizard. Now he can be fierce but only if wants to. Isn't that right Lion?"

"That's right, the wizard gave me this drink and a certificate, though at first he told me I had the courage all along."

"That's right. Now Harry, Snape told me our detentions are on Sunday night at nine' o clock and that we meet him at the dungeons where we have potions. He also mumbled to prepare for the worst but when I asked he just said it had nothing to do with us." She sat down beside Harry "Oh and I'm so sorry how I made you lose all those points."

"Hey its okay I guess, its just that..." Harry didn't get to finish what he was about to say because he was cut off by Hermione running towards him.

"Harry! You'll never guess what I just found out!" Hermione shouted at him not looking where she was going she then tripped and fell headfirst into Lion. 

"Hey" Lion growled then knowing to that the chance while he had it he went on "Would you like come to the ball with me?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Hermione answered not really taking much notice to what she had just said while a very happy lion left the table. "Harry" she repeated "I found this book in the library and I think it is..."

"My life is over what am I going to do!" Ron said coming up behind them cutting Hermione off.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked seeing that his friend had turning a nasty shade of purple and pink.

"The witch, she asked me to the ball and said if I didn't say yes' she would turn me into a big fat toad" He shuddered like the memory was one he should forget "So now I am going to the ball her." Ron collapsed into a chair and saw a plate of food in front of him, which he almost automatically started eating from. 

After about at minute or so when they had all sat down Harry next to Ron and Hermione opposite them and Ron a bit more relaxed he asked the question Harry had been dreading anyone asking him all day. "Anyway Harry by the way who are you going to the ball with?"

Harry's felt his cheeks turn red, so he looked down at his plate of food. "Well I'm going with Dorothy" Harry whisper under his breath so only Ron and Hermione could hear.

"Dorothy?" Ron said in surprise "You sure?" Harry nodded "Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... I just knew she had a crush on you!" Ron said in a whisper so no one but those three could he. He took a break and stoped to restuff his face full of food before going on. "But I never guessed she would ask you out." Ron said in his once again normal voice. Harry knowing that if he didn't set the record straight there would be rumours going around about him so he took the chance to jump in. 

"Well actually I asked her out first" He said casually not to draw any attention to himself.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ASKED HER OUT?" Ron shouted halfway through a mouthful of food so bits flew onto Hermione's face.

"I just did" Harry said knowing that _not_ drawing attention to himself was out of the question.

"I KNEW IT, I JUST KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU HAD A CRUSH ON THAT GIRL!" He yelled while pointing his index finger at Dorothy. Some of the girls near by looked at Harry, Dorothy and Ron before having a fit of giggles.

"Gee Ron can't you keep quiet. You don't want everyone knowing who's going with the witch. Anyway I think I know someone else who likes Dorothy."

"Who?" Ron asked 

"Mr Malfoy who else"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well before he was teasing me, Dorothy then leaped to my rescue, Malfoy asked her out, she told him she was going with me and so he left."

"You two always forget I'm here"

Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione standing there. She had wiped the food off her face and was looking very cross "Harry I didn't know you needed girls to help. Oh and Ron remind me to move next time I sit across the table from you so I don't end up getting bits of chewed up food on my face!"

"Well looks like someone is grumpy" Ron muttered under his breath before eating again.


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story the people from the Land of Oz belong to L. Frank Baum and all the people at Hogwarts belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot though my brother did give me the idea.

****

A/N: Please note that everyone in this story OCC (out of character). Thanks!

****

Five/ Detention

Harry and Dorothy walked to detention together side by side. Dorothy somehow managed to bring up the topic of the witch. So for the rest of the trip was quiet till Harry walked into a wall which he thought was a door.

***

"Now for your Detention" Snape said happily like it was a good thing he was stuck with them. "I have just mixed up a truth potion and I will be using it on both of you" he showed a bottle he was holding.

Harry turned pale he remembered that night when Barty Crouch took the truth potion, he felt sick unlike Dorothy who didn't really care at all but then again she didn't have to live through the things he had.

***

"And thank-you Dorothy saying you will take the truth potion first I will both test you tomorrow at lunchtime for you, also Professor Dumbledore already knows what I'm doing so telling him won't get you out of it."

Harry and Dorothy left his class room silent, Harry hoped he would be able to go back to the boys dorm and find Ron so he could tell him what was happening.

But to Harry's misfortune Cho was waiting outside for him.

"Harry" Cho said running towards him, "Harry wait up." Harry stopped and turned around to let her catch up. 

"Yeah what?" Harry asked in a grumpy voice

"Oh well I just thought you would like to come to the ball with me?" Cho cooed in her soft voice

"Sorry but I'm going with her..." 

Harry turned round and pointed at Dorothy who was doing some sort of jig on the yellow bricks singing "_follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road..._"

"Oh" Cho looked a bit upset and disappointed but soon it turned into a frown.

"WELL IF THAT'S WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME, I MIGHT AS WELL NOT GO TO THE BALL AT ALL!" Cho turned around and stamped off not even caring to say sorry to Dorothy after pushing her aside.

***

"Harry? Harry? HARRY?" Hermione yelled at him before pushing him off the seat

"Ouch! What was that for Herm?" Harry said standing up and rubbing his knee. 

"Well I have spent five minutes of my life just trying to wake you up, so you better be able to give back those five minutes you've just wasted for me." 

Harry gave one look at Hermione and knew she was insane but then again who would really care.

"Harry I'm waiting for my five minutes you owe me" Hermione started tapping her foot. 

"Harry I'm waiting"

Harry bent down and picked up a quill he wrote on a piece paper _Five minutes added to Hermione's life'_ Harry felt like an idiot while handing over the piece of paper. Hermione took it off him and read it then put it in her pocket. 

"Thank-you Harry I will use those five minutes when I need it most."

"Is it just me or is everyone going insane this week?"

Harry muttered to himself after Hermione had left the Griffindor common room.

***

"Herm? HERM? HERMIONE?"

"What? What? What?" Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to said Ron waiting for her. "Oh what do you want Ron?"

"What are you doing?" Ron asked

"I'm reading" 

"No duh. I...Want...To...Know...Why...You...Are...Reading...What...Ever...You...Are...Reading?" Ron asked very slowly. 

"I-AM-READING-THE-WIZARD-OF-OZ" Hermione replied in the same tone Ron had asked him.

"Why?"

"COS I THINK I KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF THE OZ PEOPLE"

"Right..."

***

At lunch in the great hall everyone was silent. Ever since the oz people came the noise is the great hall was getting more and more silencer and now there was no noise at all, apart from a few whispers to each other.

Hermione finally left her corner in the library for lunch and took a seat next to Ron and Lion at lunch. Wondering where Harry and Dorothy were she turned to Lion to ask him.

"Do you know where Harry and Dorothy are?" she asked

"I thought you knew were they were?"

"Well I don't"

"You should"

"Well I don't"

"Don't forget I'm going to the ball with you remember?"

"Yes... Wait I don't remember saying that"

"You should"

"Well I don't"

"You should"

"Well I don't"

"You should"

"Well I don't"

"You should"

"WELL I DON'T AND IF YOU ASK ME IF I SHOULD REMEMBER ONE MORE THING I'M CHANGING SPOTS AND WILL SIT NEXT TO SOME ONE ELSE!"

"Fine I'll do it myself" And Lion moved over one spot next to Lavender.

***

"Harry walked along the corridor with Dorothy, wishing that what ever he had to do he didn't have to do it. 

"Harry" Dorothy's voice broke his thoughts "Do you think that a truth potion makes you tell the truth? She asked. Harry was amazed on how she could even be a witch. 

"Yes a truth potion makes you tell the truth"

"Really?" she asked

"Yes Really"

"Harry how does it feel if you have taken the truth potion?"

"I don't know since I have never taken it."

"Really?"

"Yes Really."

"Harry what do you think it does the truth potion I mean?"

"Don't know, don't care" Harry was not in the mood to answer.

"Really?"

"YES REALLY"

***

"Now I will not let you leave until we get this over and done with this test. Dorothy you first." Snape gave her a cup of the potion and slowly she drank it before lying down.

"I see a house with a farm. Wait a minute it's my farm in Kansas. Hey there's Aunt Em "

Dorothy said with her eyes closed Harry gave a slight laugh, the potion was really meant to make a drifty far off look come to her eyes so that Snape could ask her any thing which would be answered truthfully. Snape ignored went on.

"I want to know how you got accepted to this school and when you will leave?" He asked

"I'm sorry I can not tell you that information, please check your question and try again."

Dorothy didn't really have that far off look, so maybe the truth potion didn't have effect on her.

:::5 minutes later:::

"And for the last time I want to know how you came to this school and how you will leave?" Snape really now seemed to be mad and about to go insane.

"Like I said I'm sorry I can not tell you that information, please check your question and try again."

Dorothy now seemed to be enjoying herself, but Harry knew better then to test Snape's patience.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IF I'M NOT ALLOWED TO FIND OUT ABOUT THAT QUESTION I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHEN YOU WILL LEAVE, SINCE DUMBLEDORE WON'T TELL ME HIM SELF! SO TELL ME OR ELSE..."

"Or else what?" Dorothy said sitting up.

"OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FAIL EVERY SUBJECT YOU DO FOR THE REST OF THE TIME YOU ARE HERE!!!"

"Really?"

"YES REALLY?"

"Well in that case I see there is no need on doing detention, come on Harry lets leave." And Dorothy picked up her basket that was near the door dragged Harry with her out of the room.

***

After lunch Hermione waited in the library for Harry. For flying they had to do a project about _Quidditch_, and since she was hopeless at the sport Harry had said he would help her_._ Harry now owned her another five minutes but she just couldn't wait any longer looking round the library she saw the witch looking through the books on the shelf. Hermione got up and went to the witch to ask her if she could help her with her work after all she was the Seeker on the Quidditch team.

"Yes my pretty, all in good time, all in good time" The witch replied to her question.

Hermione gave her a funny look on what did she mean by all in good time but she didn't really care now that she had some help from the witch.

***

"Harry guess what?" Hermione had just came back for the library while Ron followed her out.

"What"

"Well remember the other day when we were having dinner and I said I had found this book and..."

"You tripped, fell on top of Lion and said you would go to the ball with him and after that Ron..."

"Spat food in my face, and yes Ron I can see you." Hermione said turning around to a sniggering Ron.

"And so what is your point?" Harry asked tapping Hermione on the shoulder who was still giving the evil eye at Ron.

"I was just coming to that Harry. Well back to what I was saying, I have found a book, the book to help us get rid of the _Oz_ people. That's if we want too. Which I think we all do."

"Well good for you Herm, but if you don't mind me saying I think the _Oz_ people will be going soon. Now I am going to get some supper." And Harry went out of the door.

:::One-Week Later:::

It was only two more weeks till the Winter Ball. Classes were now back on since the main hall had been rebuild. Harry was now back with the trio since Dorothy was now spending more time back with Lion. It was a windy, wet Thursday, which also showed signs of snow coming.

Harry was sitting in the common room, finishing off some last minute homework. When Hermione came down.

"Hi Harry"

"Hi Herm"

"What's up?

"Nothing"

"What class are you having now?"

"Divination" Harry groaned at the thought of it, today was not his day.

"Well if you hate it so much why haven't you pulled out yet?"

"Like I said last time its too late to change"

"What's Ron now taking?"

"Well he is now taking Muggle Studies, last year's prediction was a bit too much for him." Harry said remembering how last year in his fifth year Professor Trelawney had told Ron that his next biggest fear would be food. That of course freaked Ron enough to change subjects. Harry didn't change though saying that using muggle things would remind him too much of the Dursleys.

"Oh yeah I remember. Well bye Harry"

"See you"

Just as Hermione left, Ron walked down the stairs with a book right in font of his face 

"Hi Harry" Ron said without even putting the book down.

"Hi Ron, and if you don't mine me saying since when did you turn into a book worm like Hermione?"

"Oh this," Ron said holding up the book "this _The Wizard Of Oz_, I borrowed it from Hermione who borrowed it from the Library, and I only have one more chapter yet to read."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok"

"Well I have to go to class now Harry"

"Ok"

"Well I will see you at lunch then"

"Ok"

"Bye Harry"

"Bye Ron"

:::Muggle Studies:::

"This week in class I want you all to read a muggle book for homework about witches and wizards."

"Yes Professor"

"Good, now I have ten copies of _The Wizard of Oz_, two for _The Lord of the Rings_ and five for _The Lion the Witch and The Wardrobe_."

The class nodded.

"So put your hand up if you want _The Wizard of Oz._" The nearly the whole classes hands went up apart from a few including Lion's, Lavender's (she had also changed classes as well because her parents wanted to learn about muggle's life from a wizard's point of view) and Ron's. 

At the end of the class Lavender and Lion got _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, _and Ron got _The Lord of the Rings_. While everyone was putting their books in their bags Ron was also having trouble in just moving the book by the end of class he had just managed to move the book back to his table before trying to fit it in his bag. He had gotten one in hardback containing all three books with illustrations.

:::Divination:::

Harry groaned as soon as class started, most of the class had changed to Muggle studies or Arithmany and Harry was now wishing that he had done the same.

"Gooooooooood Mooooooooorrrrrrrrrringgggggggg Classssss, it is still good to see that some of you have not turned towards the dark side by leaving this class" Professor Trelawney said entering the room her misty voice filling the air. Harry rolled his eyes he was sure that he was not the only one that did as well. "And _LOOK_ I see we have a new student here today. And what is your name little girl... Wait let me guess. Your name is... Dorothy!"

Dorothy sighed before talking, she was getting tried of this class already, "Well there is no surprise on that you know my name. I mean I have been here for like four weeks and Dumbledore told everyone in the great hall my name when I came and I am wearing a badge saying _"My name is Dorothy" _on my robes so of course you would know my name."

"Oh" Professor Trelawney was shocked, never had there been a time when she was noted and proved wrong.

"And I don't see how leaving this class also can make you turn t o the dark side. I mean for all the people I've heard to have left this class only one of them was on the dark side and he was already on the dark side before he even left your class."

"I see..." Professor Trelawney was still shocked. "Well then lets just forget all this and begin today's lesson on _Scars_." Harry groaned he knew she meant him. "Now I want anyone with a scar to sand up." No one moved apart from Harry stood up.

Professor Trelaweny rushed over to Harry and traced her finder across Harry's scar with her eyes shut.

"I see a girl... A girl with long brown hair" everyone looked at Dorothy "That girl is the someone that will betray you... Very soon." Professor Trelaweny stoped for a second then screamed "Oh I see that girl stabbing you over and over and over again. This is not a happy scar you have here boy." She took her hand away and opened her eyes. "Which leads me to my point, scars can tell the future"

Harry looked around and saw that every on was staring at him. "I really do need to get a body guard then since I am going to expecting to die ten times already and that every class I am expected to die a different way."

"Professor, Professor I don't know how Harry's friend can betray him, after all I know all his friends and that they would never do such a thing." Dorothy asked her arm still waving in the air. 

"I would not speak in case you would be the one who could betray him." Professor Trelawney said.

"I don't think so since I would never stab someone only throw a bucket of water at them."

Professor Trelaweny did not answer to that one apart from their homework "Homework is to read pages 203 to 250 on scars and I want a 5 meter long essay on how scars can tell the future."

After that everyone fumbled for their books and quills to write that down, after leaving as quick as they could.

:::Arithmancy:::

As soon as class started Hermione was in a bad mood. The Witch had taken her favourite place. Right in the centre in the front row. So she had to sit right at the back of the classroom right next to the wall which was the last place left.

Professor Vector was late for the class to start and Hermione noticed that the witch had already known the basics of Arithmancy.

Hermione sat though the rest of the class very silent. The Witch seemed to be earning a hundred points every time she answered a question, maybe because the teachers felt sorry because of the amount of points which had been taken off.

When class had finally finished the Witch had got three thousand points for Gryffindor which meant that they still had 100, 000, 310, 612,788 points left to earn before they would be back at zero.

***

"Hi Ron, how was class?" Hermione asked Ron.

"It went well. For homework we have to read and report on a muggle book. How did your class go?"

"Terrible. Apart from the fact that the witch is so smart she doesn't have to do homework."

"Really?" Ron said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh and by the way what book do you have to read for homework?" Hermione said to quickly change the subject.

"Lord of the Rings."

"Really? Isn't that the book with about a thousand pages."

"I knoooooooooooooow and I only have a week to read it."

"Well looks like you will be doing a lot of reading then."

"Ha, ha" 

****

A/N 2: Thanks for the reviews so far, they have been a huge help. Love ya alls, D+D (Dana Dancer)


	6. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story the people from the Land of Oz belong to L. Frank Baum and all the people at Hogwarts belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot though my brother did give me the idea.

****

Chapter Six/The Ball

Only two more days to the ball and everyone was exited, well apart from Ron who still couldn't get over the fact that he was going with the witch.

"Put it this way Ron I mean it could be worse at least she won't be wearing those awful black robes, hopefully she will be wearing some nice dress robes"

"Yea HOPEFULLY! More like a big fluffy pink bunny rabbit suit!" Said Ron even more miserably then before.

"Maybe you could fake out sick?" Harry asked.

"Nah she would know after all she is a witch."

"Well duh and we are wizards"

"Oh yea I forgot about that"

The two young wizards who we know as Ron and Harry were spending their Friday night off by wondering around the castle and just talking about whatever came into their minds.

"So hows the book going?"

"What book?"

"The book with like one thousand pages"

"Um..."

"You know the one about these frog-its and this house elf and a whole heap of other weird people?"

"Oh you mean Lord of the Rings"

"Yea something like that Ron"

"Well the frog-its are really hobbits and they are elves not house elves since a human has fallen in love with a girl elf."

"I just don't see how a human can fall in love with an elf Ron? I mean house elves are really ugly."

"Well the elves in this book are not house elf's they are just like humans but just immortal, so there!"

"R-right"

***

"515,321... 515,320... 515,319..." Hermione was on the edge of falling asleep while the witch was wide awake and very far from even falling asleep. Hermione was spending her Friday night trying to put the witch to sleep.

So far Hermione had tried to get the witch to drink lots of glasses of water. Hermione reading to the witch the first half of the wizard of oz, trying out _magic'_ tricks. Reading the second half of the wizard of oz. Doing Hermione's homework since the witch didn't have any, Hermione making different types of dresses and pillows appear and Hermione counting backwards from a million. But so far nothing had worked.

"514,978... 514,977... 514,976..."

:::8 hours, 32 and a half minutes later:::

"100... 99... 98... 97... 96..." Hermione looked at her watch. "93... 92... 91..." It read 8:30 nearly time for her to get up, she thought. "89... 70... 30... 20... One... Now good night and next time you can't get to sleep don't go and bother me. So GOOD MORNING." 

Hermione then got up and tried to have her shower but collapsed straight away only managing to be able to craw since her legs weren't strong enough to support her body weight. 

"Great" she said to herself "Today is going to be a long day"

***

"Should I have the black lipstick with the black dress or the black dress with the red lipstick?" Lavender asked.

"The red lipstick with the black dress of course!" Parvati said.

It was a bright Saturday morning and Lavender, Parvati and Dorothy where sitting on the floor in the girl's dorm already starting to get ready for the ball.

"I can't believe we never started getting ready earlier I mean it been a week... A WEEK! WE SHOULD OF GOT READY LAST SATURDAY!" Screamed Lavender

"Lavender calm down... CALM DOWN ALRIGHT." Dorothy shouted. "Now grey dress or blue dress?" Dorothy asked in normal soft voice holding up two different dresses.

Lavender relaxed it was nothing that she loved better was giving out fashion tips to other girls with no style. "Blue dress with those ruby slippers" She said pointing to the ruby slippers on Dorothy's feet.

"Thanks Lav" Dorothy said happily "I have a feeling that this is going to be the best ball ever!"

"I think you mean your first ball ever" Said Parvati.

"Can you girls shut-up?" Yelled Hermione from her bed "Its not like I didn't spend half the night trying to get the witch to sleep."

***

It was lunchtime also the first day of the holidays and every one in the great hall was filled with the excitement that on Monday when it was Christmas Eve it would also be the day of the great Winter Ball. Hermione knowing no matter how tired she was she couldn't spend the whole day in bed and had got up to have some lunch. Her face was resting in a big bowl of tomato soup when suddenly a loud "BANG!"happened the hall was silent then they saw it was only the Witch and they all went back to eating. The Witch angry that no one was paying any attention to her clicked the fingers twice before hundreds of monkeys with bat's wings came flying in.

Everyone screamed "NOOOOOOOOO IT'S THE FLYING RATS THEY'RE HERE TO KILL US ALL RUN" Screamed out one little girl. The witch pleased with her doings clicked her fingers three times and the flying monkeys flew away. 

"Thank-You all I would like to announce that the Wicked Witch of the West is not holding the play any more..." Dumbledore said. Everyone stopped in mid-air before screaming out _YES!'_

"But..." he continued "She will be showing a muggle movie called _The Wizard of Oz _instead." Everyone stopped celebrating "Now while I am here I have I few things I need to sort out since one student has been bugging me." All eyes turn toward Malfoy who seems to be smiling nervously. "Why didn't I use magic to fix the main hall so classes wouldn't be cancelled for a week? Well _the Ministry of Magic_ has told me that since the return of Voldemont and how he has returned fully powered for two years now. That we need to be careful on how we use our magic because if we do one thing wrong with it Voldemont could come crashing down our walls at any time."

Everyone nodded in agreement last year when Harry Potter was in his fifth year Voldemont had tried to kill Harry Potter and his friends in their dreams. Dumbledore had to use lots of enchantments to protect his students so now if Dumbledore did one spell wrong he would be risking the death of his students.

"Now why did the holidays start today and not last Friday? Well we needed to make up the week of school you missed out on so you could get your holiday homework and last but not least the winter ball. Well the older students can go to the 3:00pm ball is they so wish but the younger students can't go to the 10:00pm. Now Mr Malfoy do you have any other questions or is that all. No? Good. Now thank-you ask again!"

The Witch sat back down and started giving death stares to every one, Malfoy ran away crying like a little girl, Hermione was still asleep in the bowl of soup never even waking up to Dumbledore's speech and Lavender was putting on some lip-gloss.

:::The Day of the Ball:::

It was breakfast time and at last the great day had came with everyone going crazy, Malfoy was giving Dorothy mean looks, while Hermione was giving the witch the evil eye and Cho kept staring at Harry till Harry started staring at her so Cho gave him the finger.

Halfway through breakfast when it was just seconds before owl post, the flying monkeys returned flying through the windows dropping a whole bunch of packages in front the Witch, who said a charm to them that made the packages float and follow her out of the room. The flying monkeys then disappeared out the windows just before the owl post came. There were only a few owls most of then all went to the girls, which probably contained their dresses for the ball. One large black owl with spots of brown flew down to Dumbledore and dropping a letter on top of his head before flying off. Dumbledore read the letter then stood up everyone turned and looked at him wondering what had been written on the letter.

"I have just been informed by the Ministry of Magic that every signal newspaper of the Daily Profet has gone missing and it has been notified that all the news papers are somewhere in this school so I want everyone to go on a newspaper hunt."

All the teachers looked shocked and started screaming out different things.

"What I'm going to do about my teaching plans?"

"How will I find out the latest news on the next Harry Potter movie?"

"How am I going to find out my horoscope?" Everyone stops panicking and turns to look at Professor Trelawney who had just said that.

"WHAT!!! Do you mean that everything you told me was out of a newspaper. You know what I think I'm glad that mum and dad made me change courses to muggle studies!" Lavender said who as we all know is one of the biggest Divination freaks.

"Are you saying that all 1,266 ways you told me how to die were just taken from a newspaper?"

"So my pet gold fish won't die?"

"So that how all my future predictions I got from you were always the same to the ones in the newspaper."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Professor Trelawney.

"I'm going" Lion said to Dorothy "I don't like it when humans fight over silly things. I guess I'll see you at the ball Dorothy." And so Lion walked off to go for a walk in the gardens.

***

"Red dress or blue dress?"

"Red"

"Hair up or down?"

"Up"

"Make-up, small amount of make-up or none at all?"

"Make-up"

Hermione was getting some last minute tips from Dorothy who had become the new over night fashion queen. Half an hour later Hermione came out of the bathroom dressed up and all ready to be taken to the ball. Hermione had taken all of Dorothy's fashion tips and was wearing a red velvet gown with gold lace trimmings around the neck. Her hair had been put up into a bun with matching red velvet ribbons.

Dorothy was looking much better then Hermione she was wearing that famous blue and white checked dress. Her soft brown hair was plaited into two plaits tied at the bottom with two blue ribbons completed with of course the red ruby slippers. As for her face all Dorothy was only wearing some shiny lip-gloss compared to Hermione who was wearing the lot.

After five minutes of checking each other to see if there were any mistakes that needed to be fixed up they went down to the Common room and looked around at all the girls and boys who were getting ready to go to the 3 o' clock ball. There were boys wearing dress robes of nearly every colour while the girls were taking the teenage witch weekly tip of the month and all wearing dress of red, crimson and an off looking yellow colour. The only ones that stood out were of course Lavender and Parvati. They were both looking like twins in the same gold silk dress with gold slippers, a pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings.

"Hi gals" Dorothy said skipping over to the two girls and linking arms with them "You two look like twins, but I must say how dreadful do all these other girls look?"

"I know who would want dress up in yellow and red I mean HELLO." Lavender said. "Oh no offence to you Hermione."

"None taken." Hermione said then went back to not being noticed.

"So what happened to the black dress Lav?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh I gave it to Parvati who gave it to her twin sister."

"That is like so kind of you"

"I know"

"I'd hate to break the conversation with you two but what the hell is Hermione doing here?" Parvati asked.

"Oh I invited her." Dorothy stopped and then waved to Hermione who was now standing in the corner "Oh Hermy over here" Hermione looked up from the floor and went over and stood next to the girls.

"I see that you two have dressed up like twins" Hermione stated looking Lavender and Parvati up and down.

"No duh" Both girls replied at the same time.

"Well I'm Sorry"

"So you should be?" The both replied again.

"R-right"

"Well I'm going to go and find Harry now." Dorothy said holding a black cloak in her hands.

"Bye"

"See ya"

"Later"

Dorothy put on the black cloak to cover her dress she was wearing before walking out of the Gryffindor common room. Lavender then told them that she was going up to the girl's dorm so that she could reapply her lipstick and to get hers and Parvati bags. She walked up the stairs as ladylike as possible before reappearing three minutes later holing two gold silk lace trimmed bags she started walking down the stairs again but she stepped on the stair that was broken.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lavender went crashing down. The noise stopped and Lavender put a hand up in the air. "I'm okay"

"R-right"

"Who said that?"

"Me"

"Well Me, I'm am going to kill you as soon as I get up" Lavender tries to stand but she just mangers to fall down again. "Er you do know that a little help here WOULD BE NICE!!!" 

Parvati rushed over to help her up out of the hole but halfway up she loses her balance and falls back making Lavender crash down to the bottom of the hole again. At least five minutes later Lavender managers to get up by herself. She kicks Parvati out of the way and checks her dress for any marks or tears.

"Now" Lavender said pleased to see that the areas of the dress she had checked were okay, not noticing the big tear running down the back of the dress. "Now Me whoever you are if anything happen to my dress I would sooooo kill you and cut off your head and eat all the blood and guts that would come crawling out."

"And I would kill you and cut off your head even more!" Parvati added to Lavender's sentence.

"Fine I guess I can come out of my hiding spot anyway." The voice said revealing Harry coming out from under a couch that in the first place he could use to hide from Dorothy. 

Lavender gasped and knelt down towards Harry worshiping him, Parvati of course copying.

"Oh I am so sorry master I never knew it was you who was the owner to that voice. Please forgive me I repeat PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME O MIGHTY ONE."

"Um Lavender are you okay? I mean you just DON'T go around worshipping people." Harry said staring at the two clumps of people on the ground at his feet

"Huh?" Lavender said her head snapping out of the drunkenness she had been in. "Where am I? Why the hell am I on this floor? It is just disgusting, absolutely disgusting and I for once am sick of it!"

"I think you had a bit too much to drink this morning." Harry said looking at the now messed up Lavender.

"No I'm perfectly fine. I think someone just did a spell on me?"

"Oh sorry that would have had to be me." Parvati answered standing up "It was really meant to make Dorothy drunk. I just can't stand the way she is now Miss Perfect Fashion Queen. I guess I just didn't set it right."

"Or maybe it rebounded onto Lavender?"

"Any way my point is... Oh my gosh Lavender you have a big tear running down the back of you dress!" 

"Ahhhhhhhhh when I find out who did this I am going to kill that person and rip off their head!"

"I think I'll go now." Harry said quietly to himself before slipping out of the common room leaving Lavender and Parvati to fight over the dress. While also crossing his fingers that he wouldn't run into Dorothy. Even though she was his date he found that he couldn't seem to face her any more. 

Lavender and Parvati didn't seem to be doing any better they were fretting over the dress and what could be done.

"Parvati what am I going to do? I have to go and meet my surprise date in ten minutes by the lake to take me to the 3 o' clock ball then he has a surprise till the 10 o' clock ball."

"Oh Lavender I have no idea, why does this have to happen to you? OH WHY NOT ME?!" Parvati said whining while banging her head against the wall.

"Um excuse me but if I do a spell to repair your dress do you think you could shut-up?"

"Please, please, PLEASE DO SO!" Lavender said on her knees begging the person who had just said that, though she had no idea since her eyes were burred with tears. She heard a girl gasp and someone scream but they were probably only shocked by the sight of her and her dress.

"Okay if you wish." Said the voice that was male. "E-O-DAY-LAY-A" bright light blinded Lavender's eyes but as quickly as the light had came it went away. Lavender opened her eyes and blinked. She got up off the floor and inspected her dress pleased to find that it was as good as new.

"Thank-you sooooo much kind sir" Lavender said looking up at the man who had repaired her dress but to her shock she found out it was Lion. She stood still for a minute before screaming and running out of the Gryffindor common room with Parvati.

"Oh!" Lion said sighing. "That's the third time this week."

"Don't worry people do that all the time to me." Said a boy named Neville coming up behind him.

"And me," said another.

"And me."

"Don't forget me."

By this time Lion had a small crowd around him for really doing nothing, but everyone was pushed away by Hermione wanting to speak with him.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up. Chop, chop, aren't you going to take me to the ball or what?"

"Okay in a minute just let me say bye to my friends." Lion turned around and lifted a paw to wave with. "Ta, Ta darlings. Miss you."

"Okay we are going RIGHT NOW!" and Hermione pulled him out of the common room dragging him towards the great hall where the ball was going to be held.

***

"Master, Master. What are we going to do now?" Said a voice coming out of the darkness in the old Riddle house.

"Shut-up Wormtail and let me think. Let's see we or should I really say I tried to kill him as a baby but his stupid mother had to protect him. I tried but failed to kill him when he was 11, 12 and 14 years old. So last year when I was fully restored I tried to attack him in his dreams but dumb Dumbledore had to use all those spells to keep him safe and happy which is a pity since I was so close to getting him dead."

"So master what is your new idea?" Wormtail said gripping the back of his master's chair scared that he would lose his temper again at him for asking stupid questions.

"Well" croaked the lifeless voice. "Well" he repeated "I have no more idea's left and all I wanted to do was tell Potter that I was his father and that R2D2 was his cousin and that if he joined me together we could rule the galaxies. But now I I" the rest of the sentence was drowned off by his large wailing sops.

"UM MASTER SIR. I THINK YOU SHOULD STOP WATCHING STAR WARS!" Wormtail yelled out over his master's loud wails. "I THINK ITS GIVING YOU BAD IDEAS!"

:::At the Ball:::

It was that time of year again when all the first years were exited that Santa would be coming. Also that they would be going to the 3 o' clock ball with pretty much the rest of the school (apart from some of the older students that were only going to the 10 o' clock ball).

Five minutes before the 3 o' clock was to start the students at Hogwarts was crowding around the large oak doors waiting for them to open. Everyone was busy chatting about how the hall would be set up and decorated.

"I hear that they doing a theme this year." A kid said.

"Yea Car Wars." Said another.

"Not Car Wars, Star Wars you nitwit!"

"Shhh the doors are opening!" a little first year girl said pointing at the door which were opening very slowly. When they were open fully everyone gasped the had indeed chosen a theme, the theme of

"OH. MY. GOD. I mean gosh what the hell is that meant to be?" A girl in her seventh year said pointing at the brightly coloured lights and tables.

"That's a table."

"No duh I mean what's on the table?"

"I have no idea?" This talk continued on like this for a while with no one moving or doing anything that would cause sudden notice of one another.

"I know what it is. I know! Pick me, pick me!" It was Ron who was jumping up and down like a two-year-old baby.

"Well what?" Hahhah Abbort said coming up and joining the back of the line.

"Well I have no idea what's on the table but I know that the ball is set out like the land of Munchkins. In fact I do believe its Munchkin land!"

"Come again?"

"Oh for the love of god, pun intended." Hermione said coming up still dragging Lion. 

"It's from the Wizard of Oz and that" Hermione said pointing to the thing on the table "Is a television."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE WIZARD OF OZ ANYTHING BUT THE WIZARD OF OZ!!!" Screamed everyone while running around in circles.

"Oh just shut-up every one and chill out. Oh come on Lion lets just go and enjoy ourselves at this ball." Hermione remarked before pushing Lion into the great hall.

***

While that had been happening Dorothy had just found Harry hiding in the boys toilets. She had managed to get lost while wondering around and got lead into the boy's bathroom by a ghost.

"Oh Harry what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked finding Harry sitting on the floor in an empty toilet cubicle.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I was lost silly, so this nice ghost named Peeves lead me here saying that this is the girls toilets. Anyway I repeat what are you doing in the girls toilets?"

"GIRLS? DOROTHY LOOK AROUND YOU DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE GIRLS TOILETS TO YOU???"

"Yes!"

"Oh forget it."

Forget what?"

"Oh come on we're leaving this place before anyone sees us." Harry stood up off the floor, which he had been sitting on. He grabbed Dorothy and started pulling her to the exit. 

Just as they were about to leave Malfoy came into the bathroom, he looked up saw Harry with Dorothy then screamed and ran out yelling; "It's unfair why does Potter always get the best looking girls. Why can't I for once get an real date?"

"Why did that boy scream like a little girl?" Dorothy asked.

"Probably because he is upset cos he wanted to go with you to the ball. Now come on lets go I don't want anyone else to see us."

***

__

"We're off to the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz. We hear he is a..." the music was playing loudly from a C.D player near the back of the room.

The floor was made up of yellow bricks; the walls had been painted with picture of houses and things and the waiters were funny little small people dressed in blue with weird voices.

The table had been painted blue to match the waiter's suits, but were covered with yellow straw as an odd type of tablecloth. The brightly coloured lights were shining upon the dance floor where the yellow bricks had been layed. The teachers had dressed up as characters from the wizard of oz and were looking very miserable. 

The main attraction though was the large wide screen T.V placed at the right end of the room in the middle. The muggle born children knowing what it was kept away, but all the others were crowded around it prodding and poking it.

"What is it?" one of the kids asked.

"I don't know"

"Maybe it's a mirror or a window?"

"Okay lets open it."

"Are you dumb or what?" Screamed Hermione looking very annoyed "It's a television a... T.V a... Screen!"

"A T.V?"

"That's a funny name, I would of called it _not a window not yet a mirror'_"

"Nah _winor'_"

"Okay everyone just shut-up it's a television and that's what it shall only be called."

"Oh come on Hermione can you stop being a know-it-all for once?"

"No and shut-up Ron."

"Why should I little miss buff head?"

"Why you little..."

But Dumbledore entering dressed up as a lion in a large fluffy lion suit cut her off.

"Oh my god!" Ron said starring into the distance.

"Yeah look at all the gold fur." Lion said

"Not that... THAT!" Ron said moving Lion's head in the direction where another person was standing.

"Please tell me that is not the Wicked Witch?" Ron said with a hint of panic in his voice while he was still starring at the person in the distance who was moving closer and closer.

"I think it is?"

"Okay just tell me what is she wearing?" Ron asked Lion since he now had his hands over his eyes dreading what he might see.

"A dress"

"Yea so far so good what does the dress look like and what is it made of?"

"It's like a ball gown and it is made of newspapers I think?"

"Oh no you have got to be kidding?" Ron said taking his hands away from his eyes.

"No joke I'm sure it's made of newspapers."

"Kill me" was all Ron managed to say.

***

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere"

"Are we lost?"

"No"

I think we're lost Harry?"

"No we are not lost Dorothy!"

"I'm scared"

"Yeah and I want my mummy."

"You do?"

"Okay here we are at the Great Hall, I told you we weren't lost."

"This isn't the Great Hall we are lost."

"How can we be lost if there are other student in there?"

"They might be lost as well?"

"Yea sure whatever you win."

***

"Out of all the ball gowns, dresses and dress robes in the world she had to pick a dress that was made out of newspapers." Ron was in a really bad mood now about the Witch's dress and nothing could cheer him up. Before anyone could reply to that Dumbledore stood up really to make his opening speech.

"Welcome to the Winter Ball, for the older student who are here I look forward to seeing you at the 10 o clock ball tonight. So right now enjoy the food and feel free to dance whenever you want. Thank you that is all." After Dumbledore's speech everyone clapped politely, though knowing that enjoying the ball would be the last thing on his or hers minds.

The excitement of the television had now worn off most of the students and were now more interested in what the teachers were wearing. Another small crowd had also appeared around Fred and George who had came to the ball dressed up as Scarecrow and Tin Woodman.

"I say, I say Fred I believe these people like us"

"Yes George who would of thought that these people would have wanted to still be our friends after we stayed back a year and are now repeating seventh year?"

"Oh yes and also how we replaced Harry with the Witch for Quidditch"

"Oh no we mustn't forget that"

Just then the real Tin Woodman and Scarecrow entered the hall and looked around.

"You know I do believe we are back where we started?" Scarecrow said peering around at the decorations.

"Yea back in Munchkin Land."

"No I mean back at Pig-Boils or something"

"Your right and there are two people who also look like us."

"Arrrrrrrrrrr KILL THEM!!!" Scarecrow said and started charging toward Fred who had dressed up as Scarecrow. Tin Woodman joined him and started charging toward George. Fred and George quickly realised that two crazy people were charging towards them and quickly ran away.

***

"So that's where all the newspapers went!" A man came up to the Witch and started inspecting her dress. "Hey did you know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been just caught?"

"He did? Hey I want a read of that." Said another man who came up to the Witch and ripped a piece of the newspaper off her.

"Ahhhhhh my eyes have been soiled!"

"The light is blinding me!"

"Help me lord. HELP ME!!!" Everyone was screaming and running around.

"Oh Lord..." Was all Ron managed to say.

***

****

A/N: That was chapter six, folks! Next chapter should be up soon! I would also like to say thanks to all my reviewers. 

(But you Jess -Tip for fanfiction: Only review if you HAVE read the story- So don't go around reviewing my story telling to update when you haven't even read itthat's for Jess only)

Next Chapter:

*Rest of the ball

*Songs that we hate

*How the oz people came to the school

*The ending

Bya

D+D

P.S I am very sorry for all my spelling mistakes, Yes I do go over my work but I always miss some. Don't worry though I always end up reloading my chapters, over and over. (This is like my 5th time)


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story the people from the Land of Oz belong to L. Frank Baum and all the people at Hogwarts belong to J.K Rowling. Also I do not own the movie _The Wizard of Oz_ or the song the _Marcarena_ or _The Ketchup Song_ –they belong to who ever owns them. I only own the plot though my brother did give me the idea.

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to the last chapter of HP meets TWOO I won't keep you waiting and just let you start right on with reading the last chapter of my (hopefully) funny story.

Oh yeah and a **HUGE** thank-you to: **Sukima, Sirius Black** and **The Golden Goose** for ideas as well as my cousin **double-O-dolly** for her idea and help and support.

Chapter Seven/Surprises

"I guess you were right Ron, she is wearing a big fluffy rabbit suit!" Harry exclaimed in shock seeing the new outfit the witch had changed into because of the tear in her dress.

"Oh shut up at least I didn't get caught in the girls bathroom with Dorothy"

"For the last time it was the BOYS bathroom Dorothy found me in there."

"Yeah and Malfoy found you holding hands with Dorothy."

"I was dragging her out of there, nothing was going on"

"Oh come on Harry you can tell me!"

"NO I can't"

"YES you can. Now tell me, was it you that arranged it or Dorothy?"

"Okay listen why would you want to know what I did in there I don't even like her okay?"

"Sure... Then who DO you like"

"No one"

"Hmmm... We're getting somewhere, Harry likes no one"

"Oh shut up Ron"

"Please tell me"

"No"

"Pleassssssssessssssssssss?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top plus ice cream with melted chocolate added with a sweet little..."

"Gee Ron I knew you were gay but I didn't know you were THAT gay" Hermione said coming up from behind him.

"Face it kid you just wreaked yourself," said a winged monkey coming up to the side of him holding a drink.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID WINGED BAT"

"No Ron it's a rat"

"No Ron and Harry you're both wrong it a winged monkey"

"For the last time Hermione can you stop being such a know-it-all for once?"

"Ron can you shut up for once?"

"Okay you two break it up! Break it up" Harry said pushing them away from each other. "Anyway Ron I think the witch wants to dance" Harry added nodding his head it the witch's direction who was wearing the bunny suit and looking grumpily at Ron.

"Yeah good idea before she really does turn me into a toad." Ron said quickly going over to the witch not looking very excited. Then again who would look excited about dancing with the witch.

"Um... Fred is it safe to get down now?"

"Well what do you think? NO!" Fred and George were outside up in a tree hiding from Tin woodman and Scarecrow who apparently wanted to chop them into little bits and pieces for looking like them.

"Oh come down little birds we don't want to hurt you" Scarecrow said shouting up to the top of the tree.

"Yes you will!" George said shouting down towards them.

"That doesn't matter we have you exactly where we want you!" Tin woodman replied

"What 40 feet up in a tree with no way to us? Sounds pretty smart to me!"

"D'oh!" Both Scarecrow and Tin woodman shouted back up after realising their stupidity.

"Dinner shall now be served" Professor McGonagall said who was dressed up in green complete with green glasses.

Everyone sat down at the tables with their friends, dates or just by him or herself. Showing that they were proud to be loners.

The meal consisted of pumpkin juice, chicken and liver pie as well as fruit and nuts with baked apple dumplings. Nearly everyone took one look at the meal and lost their appetite. The only things that did remain eatable were the fruit and nuts and the pumpkin juice, though only a few drank the many too scared in case it was poison.

Dorothy who was not caring if the food was safe or not was eating everything that was placed in front of her she then took a huge gulp of the pumpkin juice before pulling a face.

"Ugh, this such a nice drink I think I'll share it with Ron!" Dorothy said sarcastically before pouring it on Ron's lap.

Ron then looked down at his lap and started crying. "Mummy... Wah... I think I just... Wah... Wet my pants"

"Oh did looks like Ron just had a little accident should I go and get your mummy?" said a snarling voice coming from behind Ron.

"That's... Not... Funny... Malfoy" Harry said while at the same time trying not to laugh as well as chocking on his pumpkin juice.

"Really? Then I think I will go now!" Malfoy said angrily before stomping off.

After the plates had been cleared (mostly all eaten by Lion) the students went back on the dance floor waiting for the music to start.

A band came on consisting of two boys and two girls. A fast beat started playing and one of the girls started singing into the microphone.

_"Friday night its party time feeling ready looking fine. Viene diego rumbeando"_

"Huh? What are they saying?" Ron asked to Hermione.

"Oh Ron your sooooo old, it's _The Ketchup Song_." Hermione told Ron back.

"Come again?"

"Oh forget it. Harry want to dance?" Hermione asked Harry who was standing right next to her.

"Well... I'd like to but I just don't see how song is danceable? Hey where is Dorothy by the way, I need to make sure she hasn't walked into any more bathrooms. So see ya"

_"Asereje' ja de je jebe tu de jebere seibivnonva"_

"Okay now they're just talking rubbish"

"No Ron its Spanish"

"OKAY FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL CAN YOU STOP BEING A KNOW-IT-ALL HERMIONE"

"NO AND CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL RON?" Hermione shouted back at Ron. "Oh forget it" she muttered to herself when she saw the witch coming. "I'm going."

"Um... Dorothy what are you doing?" Harry had found Dorothy somewhere else on the dance floor doing a ridiculous dance.

"It's the dance to the ketchup song. You see you cross your hands across torso; alternate your left hand over your right hand around six times. Then hitch a ride to the right and repeat to your left."

"Yeah now what?" Harry asked standing still with his arms straight down by his sides.

"You move both arms in small circular motions above your head"

"You know what I really do believe I'm going the hang of it" Harry said sarcastically still doing nothing.

"Wonderful! Now move right hand to the front of your head"

"And now what?"

"You repeat it silly!"

"Is that all?" Harry asked still standing straight.

"Why yes" Dorothy said a little surprised by Harry's small outburst.

"Good cos I'm now going" and Harry turned around and headed back towards the band wondering why he even bothered to go see Dorothy.

"As much as I am ashamed to say this but the ball is coming to an end for the younger students but for the older ones I hope you will come back again to the later one on." Dumbledore paused to hear grumbles from the older ones that they wouldn't even come back to another ball if their lives depended on it.

"But before we end I have to the that we will let the band play one more song."

The band picked up their instruments and started a fast patchy beat.

One of the males started singing "Ohhhhhhhhh... Oh oh... Ahhhhhhhhh" While one of the females started laughing into a microphone before the other one started singing.

_"When I dance they call me Marcarena. And the boys say que soi buena"_

"Gee is it just me or is everyone doing another crazy dance?" Ron asked the witch. When he didn't get a reply he turned around to see that the witch wasn't there. "Oh no!" Ron said to him self before pushing everyone away to find the witch.

"Right arm out with your palm facing down..." the other female was talking everyone thorough the actions of the dance.

Ron pushed away everyone to find himself into the middle of the dance floor with the witch dancing with Dorothy. No! Wait it wasn't Dorothy it was Snape dressed up as Dorothy! That was all Ron could take for one day before he left the great hall screaming! "THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE HAS EVERY ONE IN THIS SCHOOL GONE INSANE?!"

:::At the 10 o'clock Ball:::

"Welcome my pretties, welcome to later on ball. My pretties since we are ending at midnight I think we should put the film on straight away." The 10pm ball had started and only at small amount of students had showed up, most just too scared of that the same things would be repeated. I mean Snape dressed up as Dorothy and dancing the _Macarena_ is enough to drive any one insane. So the total amount of students was 42.

The students that did come (most were all from muggle studies) had nervously gathered round the television not knowing what fate would await them. They then silently all sat down at the chairs placed around the screen and didn't talk at all.

The movie started with a girl running by in a chequered dress, she stopped running and patted a little dog.

"Gee what a cheap movie it isn't even in colour" one kid exclaimed

"QUIET! Some people are trying to watch the movie you know" the witch shouted at the kid who had just spoken.

"Yeah only you1" A girl with blonde hair in pig tails said.

"That's not true, I'm watching it. I'm dieing to know who that girl is? You know her dog and dress are also the same as mine!" Dorothy said looking thoughtfully at the girl on the screen.

"That's because she is you" Hermione said in her usual know-it-all voice.

"She is not! I don't have white skin"

"Yeah sure whatever Dorothy" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

The screen showed Dorothy in her room while out side her window the wind was blowing fiercely as she looked out and saw people fly by.

"Aw cool if I ever saw flying people outside my window I would die!" Said someone.

"Yeah? Then sleep in on a Saturday morning before a Quidditch match" answered back Hermione.

On the screen the house had now landed and the girl woke up and slowly walked towards the door. When she opened it she gasped and stepped out where she then had suddenly turned into colour.

"Oh why did it all have to turn into colour I was just getting used to it being in black and white?" Dorothy said her voice screeching.

"Toto I have a feeling we're not in Kansas any more" The girl on the screen said to her dog.

"Well duh! I mean come on. One you're all in colour. Two you're in a land with fake flowers. THR-"

"Alright Dorothy we get your point now sit down" Harry said pulling Dorothy by the arm back into her seat.

"We must be over the rainbow!" The girl said looking around and smiling. She then saw a pink bubble coming towards her getting bigger and bigger. Until it faded away and a lady in pink appeared.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the lady in pink asked the girl on the screen who was Dorothy.

"Oh me? I'm not a witch at all." the screen Dorothy answered to the lady in pink.

"Oh well is that the witch?" the lady in pink said pointing her wand at the dog.

"God is she dumb or what?" Someone behind Dorothy said.

"Toto? Toto's my dog!" the screen Dorothy said.

"Oh well I'm a little muddled. The munchkins have just told me that a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the Eat. And here you are and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East." The lady in pink said while this time pointing her wand at a corner of the house that had some legs covered in yellow and black stockings sticking out from underneath it. "And so all the munchkins want to know are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"But I've already told you. I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly." The screen Dorothy said with a look of bewilderment on her face. Suddenly giggles could be heard in the background. "What was that?" the screen Dorothy said in a loud whisper.

"The Munchkins, they're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Glinda; the witch of the North." Said the lady in pink.

"Yeah and talk of cheap I mean who wears big fluffy dresses any more? I mean come on who does?" said a boy in the background. Straight away every one looked at Lavender and Parvati.

"You are? Oh I beg your pardon! But I've never heard of a beautiful witch before!" The screen Dorothy said in a sate of shock.

"Only bad witches are ugly." Glinda said.

"That's not true!" Harry screamed. "Malfoy's evil but his still hot, I mean he has more people who like him better then me."

"Yeah but all the girls **'_I'_** want always go to you." Malfoy said eyeing Dorothy.

"Ohhhhhh." Said the mass of fan girls crowding behind Malfoy's chair.

On the screen at the moment everyone was singing and the little people that were _'Munchkins'_ were singing and dancing everywhere.

_"Ding dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!"_ Sang the Munchkins on the screen.

"Hey is it just me or are those THINGS becoming annoying?" someone asked.

"Oh yeah you think that's bad? You weren't stuck with them all day!" Dorothy said suddenly remembering that it was her life they were telling on the TV.

"You know this song reminds me of Voldemont just the opposite," said Harry starting to sing. "Ding dong Volidie's alive! Which old Volidie? The you-know-who Volidie. Ding dong Voldemont is alive!!! He came from a bowl of water... Or was it soup? Ding dong Volidie is alive!" Harry sang at the top of his lungs while standing on his chair.

"Okay Harry you can sit down now. You're embarrassing me." Dorothy said pulling him down.

"Me? What about you? At least I don't go into..." Harry was broken off by a loud _"bang"_ on the TV it showed a cloud of orange smoke when the wicked witch appeared.

"That's me!" said the real wicked witch of the west.

"I thought you said she was dead!" The screen Dorothy asked Glinda taking steps backwards into her.

"That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is her sister the Wicked Witch of the West. She's worse than the other one." Glinda replied putting her hands on Dorothy's shoulder.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you" screeched the screen witch pointing at Dorothy.

"No. No! It was an accident… I didn't mean to kill anybody'

"Well my pretty I can cause accidents too" the witch said screeching at the screen Dorothy.

"Yeah sure. More like throw orange smoke around" muttered someone under their breath but stopped when got caught by the witch. "But on second thoughts throwing smoke around would be a smart idea!" The person quickly added on.

"You have no power here! Be gone before somebody drops a house on you too" Glinda said. The witch stoped and suddenly looked up at the sky as if looking for a house that would drop on her.

She then stood up straight "Very well... I bid my time... As for you my fine lady" the witch said pointing at Dorothy "its true I can't attend you here and now as I'd like; but just try to stay out of my way... Just try! I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" and with that the witch disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke.

"Gee what cheap special effects."

"Yeah and orange smoke? Whose heard of that?"

"And the broomstick she carries around which she doesn't even fly"

"And..."

"Shut-up another's song coming on"

"Is that a good thing or a bag thing?'

"Bad" so far everyone in the room was board and nothing could change the mood they were in not even talking Scarecrows.

:::Later:::

The seen on the television set was set when the witch was in a small dark room glowering a crystal ball showing Dorothy, Lion, Scarecrow and Tin woodman walking together in an haunted forest.

'Take your army to the Haunted Forest and bring me that girl and her dog. Do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed! They'll give you no trouble, I promise you that. I've sent a little insect on ahead to take the fight out of them!" Cackled the screen wicked witch to a winged monkey while taping her crystal ball at points in her speech.

The monkey looked at the witch then jumped out of the window and flew away the witch started laughing, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Take special care of those ruby slippers-- I want those most of all! Now fly... fly! Fly my pretties, fly... fly!"

"Awwwwwww not fair, I want a flying monkey too!" One girl said screaming like a fan girl at the TV.

"Shut-up!" Shouted the witch back. "Their hopeless pet you know. ANYWAY we're trying to watch the movie here you know!"

"Oh yeah?" Harry mumbled to himself "For what point?"

"O-Ee-Yah! Eoh-Ah! O-Ee-Yah! Eoh-Ah! O-Ee-Yah! Eoh-Ah!" sang the guards. While the screen Lion, Tin woodman and Scarecrow dressed at the guards went up to the room where Dorothy was and saved her by Tin woodman chopping down the door!

They all started running down the stairs towards the main door when it slammed shut.

"Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it! Why my little party's just beginning!" The witch said appearing with a whole heap of guards behind her.

"You know what I think I feel a chase coming on" a kid said.

"A chase? More like a song" someone answered back.

"Yeah! This movie has more songs in it then I can count"

"Shhhhh they're running around" Which was true since on the screen Dorothy and _Co_, were running through the castle only to be caught in the centre of a mass guards with the witch in front of them.

"Ring-around-the-rosy! A pocketful of spears! Thought you'd be pretty foxy didn't cha? Well, the last to go will see the first three go before her... and her mangy little dog, too! How about a little fire Scarecrow?" the witch said lifting her broom up and made it catch fire from a torch while she brought it down again and set it on Scarecrow who caught on fire. Scarecrow having a fear of fire was jumping up and down while Dorothy saw a bucket near by and threw the contents of water on Scarecrow while some of it splashed on the witch's face.

"Ohhh! You cursed brat look what you're done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! Who would of thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness! Ohhh! Look out! Look out! I'm going! Ohhh... Ohhhhhhhhhhh" the witch said while melting away leaving only her clothes.

"Well that was cheap"

"And what a coincidence that they had a bucket of water near by!"

"Gee people... That movie sucked. I mean if any of you have read the book you would have noticed that they cut out half the things that were meant to be in it. One: The witch was meant to have one eye! Count it ONE! NOT TWO! Number two: they..."

"Alright Hermione its okay! You don't need to get so high and mighty about it"

"You be quite Harry... Now where is that witch?"

"Oh shut-up can we at least finish watching the movie before we complain about it?"

"NO! There you are!" Hermione said pointing her finger at the witch. "Now can you explain to me why you have two eyes and not one?"

The witch looked dramatised and started muttering things under her breath. Till "I'll get you my pretty. I will! And your little cat too!" came out of the witch's mouth before stamping off out of the room.

"Oh like I'm so scared... Wait! How did she know I had a cat?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Well that settles that." Harry said getting up and dusting his hands, "Hermione hates the witch and the witch hates people telling her what she should be when she's not," and with that Harry left the room as well.

It had been a full month since the night of the ball. Classes were back on as usual and everything was normal again, well as normal as things can get with the Oz people being at the school.

By now everyone was used to having the characters walking through the halls of the school and the only thing that remained abnormal was the girlie shrieks in the hallways before classes at the lion.

It was also official now that Dorothy and Harry had broken up even though no one even knew that if they had ever been together

The witch's _'death threat'_ at Hermione had not happened yet and Hermione was still living peacefully with her cat _Crookshanks_.

Right now at Hogwarts it was a Monday morning with breakfast on the tables in the great hall and Ron was with Harry having an argument on what would be the worst way to die.

"The worst way to die would be that you are in the woods on a full moon. You are wearing clothes made completely of meat and then the werewolves come..."

"No. Harry, the worst way to die would be that you fall of a cliff, your head hits a rock and you fall into the ocean and then a shark starts eating you. So you are inside the Shark but still alive as you slowly start to digest over the years.

"No the worst way to die would be sitting here listening to you two talk about what the worst way to die would be. Oh and watching you Ron, stuff your face full of food!" Hermione said in a completely board voice.

"No if you fall out of a plane and you parachute doesn't open and then SPLAT!" Harry said banging his fist down on the table making all the plates jump.

"No! The worst way to die is if a little brat comes along and throws a bucket of water at you and you start to melt. Then around ten years later Glinda the non-evil witch of the South needs you for a spell so she makes you come back to life. Then she feels sorry for you so she tells you that if you want to stay alive you have to now live a good life and not to do anything that would hurt others other you. Then you get a letter and you end up going to Hogwarts. And so that would be the worst way to die, I mean by melting of course. Just ignore everything else I said."

Harry and Ron slowly turned around hoping not to see whom they thought had just said all that. No luck at all there was the witch standing there trying to look innocence but failing, Ron was about to speak but Dumbledore's voice was heard first.

"Today's the day when I'm sad to say that some students will be leaving us. Yes today the students from the _Land of Oz_ will go home."

"YES!" Someone shouted in the background.

"But..." he continued "Voldemont has just attacked an all girls witch school, so while their school is being repaired they will be staying with us."

"Um... If you don't mind me asking but what school is that?" Hermione asked biting her nails.

"The girls from _Cackle's Academy for Witches_"

Everyone then looked at Hermione who then screamed.

**The End**

**Started:** 31st of December 2001

**Finished:** 16th of June 2003

**Author's Notes II:** Okay and that is the end HP meets TWOO, I hope I didn't bore you to death while reading this OR that you died during the two and a half years in which I wrote this story!

First of all I would like to thank everyone who read this story (from me asking you to or from you reading it out of you free will)

Second I'd like to say that I'm so glad this is over, I don't think I'll be writing fanfiction for a while again now.

Third, there will be no sequel, because I have moved on and I don't think I have the humour or writing skills. I have a few ideas so one day it might happen... But I doubt it.


End file.
